Christmas Markets, Christmas Bells
by LewisHobsonFan
Summary: Just a little Christmas story with one of my favourite couples. I just do this for the fun of it, I don t own any of the characters I use, nor do I have permission to do so.
1. Chapter 1

It was already quite late in the evening this second Friday of December and there wasn´t many people still in the office.

She heard him sneezing and coughing through his closed office door. Barbara got up went over to his office knocked and went in seeing he was sitting trying to read the finishing report of their just closed case.

He had gone quite wet while observing a suspect two days ago and what she now heard and saw was probably the result of that.

She went over in front of his desk: "Sir, please go home and try to get rid of this cold over the weekend." Tommy looked up at her with already glassy eyes: "I just want to finish reading the report, Havers, then I will be off."

Looking in his glassy eyes Barbara decided to be more persuasive this time. "No Sir, you go home now. The report can wait! Come on I drive you!"

Feeling really not well at all Tommy decided not to argue with his sergeant. "Okay, thanks! I just log out, see you in a minute."

Barbara went to fetch her coat from the staff room and was just back in time to steady him as he tried to get up and nearly lost his balance. Holding him she noticed that he was sweating and shivering at the same time. She put her hand up to his forehead and immediately noticed that he was quite feverish.

"Okay, we get your coat and of we go." As Tommy didn´t object in any way and let her drive his car she knew he wasn´t feeling well.

On the drive to his flat Tommy was just happy that he hadn´t have to drive himself as his concentration was everything but good. He closed his eyes and hoped to arrive soon and then just crawl in his bed.

Seeing him with his eyes shut shivering in the front passenger seat Barbara said: "I´m sure you have fever and you shouldn´t be alone. I guess it is better if I stay in with you if you don't mind."

Hearing that Tommy felt a bit better immediately as it was nice to have someone to look after you and for him especially when this someone was his Sergeant. With Barbara he could be who he really was.

Seeing that he didn´t say anything Barbara took that as a "yes".

She managed somehow to get him in his flat and up to his room. "Okay, Sir, now where is your medical thermometer and the hot-water-bottle?"

Sitting down on the bed feeling more ill than he had in years he answered: "Both are in the bathroom."

"Good, I go and fetch them while you change into your PJs, Sir", Barbara was a bit irritated that he didn´t object at all thinking that he really must be ill.

She went to the bath and found both after a while. When she came back Tommy had managed to change and was lying already in bed. Barbara went over and gave him the thermometer to check his temperature and then went down in the kitchen. She made hot water and when she came back with the hot-water-bottle the thermometer showed 39.1 degrees Celsius.

"Do you want something to eat, Sir?" she gave him the hot-water-battle which Tommy gratefully took under his duvet feeling the heat running through his body.

"Thanks, Barbara, but no. I only feel cold and tired." He got deeper under the duvet.

"I think we should do something to get the fever out of your body, Sir. Best thing is to sweat it out, my Dad always drank a strong hot grog to really sweat. Do you have rum in the house?"

Tommy only nodded and Barbara went down again making the grog and made Tommy drink it completely. Then she settled down in an armchair by the window in his bedroom while Tommy drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>He slept and really sweat most of the night and when he woke up the next morning he felt a lot better. Seeing the thermometer still on his nightstand he took it again. It was back to a normal 37.3 degrees Celsius.<p>

Trying to remember last night he looked around and saw Barbara sleeping peacefully in the armchair by the window. She had been there for him the whole night he remembered now. He had sweated so much that he had had to change his pyjamas two times and both times she had also changed his bedcovers to make him as comfortable as possible. She had brought him water when he had been thirsty and also made sure that there was a towel to get the sweat off his forehead.

Tommy tried to sit up and as it felt quite okay he tried to get up and went over to Barbara. She was snuggled up in the chair a book still in her hands. He now remembered that she had read to him to calm him and it had worked perfectly. Hearing her voice was soothing for him but he couldn´t remember what she had read. That hadn´t been important at all as long as he had heard her voice it could have been the telephone book of London but as he now checked it had been the great English ballads. He smiled when he saw that the book was open on "The Lady of Shalott" by Tennyson.

It made him smile seeing that Barbara had chosen something romantic. As he didn´t want to wake her as she must had been awake most of the night he fetched a rug from the cupboard to cover her and then he went to the bathroom and took a quick and refreshing shower and dressed in some sweat pants and t-shirt. When he came back to his room Barbara had cuddled herself up under the rug and as it didn´t look too uncomfortable he let her sleep.

So he went down and made tea for him and coffee for Barbara. Making some toast and a bit of scrambling egg he put it all on a tray and went up again.

Barbara was still asleep so he made himself comfortable on his bed and started eating feeling quite hungry all of a sudden.

Barbara woke up with a bit of a stiff neck and the smell of coffee. Opening her eyes she tried to remember where she was. Looking over to the bed and seeing Tommy it all came back to her.

"Looks like you´re feeling better," she mumbled still blearily.

"Good morning and yes, I do. Thanks to your good care, Barbara. How about some coffee and breakfast?" Tommy padded at the empty side of his bed as it were the most normal thing to have her there. As she was still tired and the coffee smelled so good she came over and sat down beside him the tray with the breakfast between them.

They enjoyed the breakfast in companionable silence. Also the coffee was really good it didn´t help Barbara to get more awake and when Tommy switched the TV on to see the news she couldn´t help it but the comfortable matrass and the lack of sleep let her slip down from the headrest of his bed and she was sound asleep in minutes.

Also he felt better now Tommy was also still tired after this night and so he just put the tray out of the bed and covering them both with the duvet he also drifted over to sleep again.

_**A/N:Okay as promised my first christmassy chapter. I first wanted to wait until I had the story totally ready but I´m on a good way and a bit of presure with having started posting already can´t hurt to go on :). So I hope you like it and let me know what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

On Monday morning Tommy was early in his office waiting for Barbara to arrive.

When he had woken up on Saturday around noon he noticed that both Barbara and he had changed their position in bed and were now lying on the side facing each other. Both had reached out with one hand a bit so that only their fingertips were touching each other.

Tommy felt a warmth from this nearly not existing touch that made him really happy. It was the first time he really admit to himself that Barbara was more than a colleague or a good friend to him. She was his rock in the breaking waves of life.

Having her peacefully sleeping with a slight smile besides him seemed so right and felt just as if she belonged there.

But also knowing his stubborn sergeant he knew she would be really embarrassed when she would wake up so he took one last loving look at her and then got up making lunch for them.

Barbara woke up smelling something yummy. Again she had to try to remember where she was feeling that this comfortable matrass wasn´t definitely not her own.

It came to her that it was Tommy´s bed and she carefully opened her eyes and then feeling relieved that he wasn´t there. She must have fallen asleep beside him she now remembered. With a groan she buried her face in the pillow. How embarrassing was that falling asleep in her DI´s bed!

Okay, she could only try to not show it to him although in her own little world it was something she had dreamed of more than once or twice…knowing that he would never feel the same for her.

It had been the same during the night nursing him that it felt like he was her partner in a private and not in a working way. But now in broad daylight everything was back to normal.

She got up went to the bath to at least freshen up her face with some water and then went down to the kitchen.

She managed to sound normal during lunch and then made an escape to her own flat with the reason of needing her toothbrush and fresh clothes and also pointing out that Tommy was feeling okay again but that he could call her if he felt worse again.

Knowing that there was no reason to hold her Tommy let her go. After a lonely afternoon, evening and night his first thought on Sunday morning was to call her and tell her that he was feeling bad again but then he had a better idea and he needed most of day to get it all organized.

* * *

><p>So now he was impatiently waiting for Barbara to arrive at the office. He had placed the envelope with her name on her keyboard so she had to see it immediately. He really hoped she would accept his invitation.<p>

Barbara was cursing all the way to the MET as she was late. After going home on Saturday she had felt quite lonely the rest of the weekend. Knowing that she wasn´t his type at all she had tried not to think about Tommy which ended with a sleepless night from Sunday to Monday and then in the early hours of the morning sleep came at last and made her late. She really had to stop this daydreaming!

Luckily she had volunteered to work over the Christmas days so that the colleagues with families could be at home. That would also keep her from dreaming and thinking too much.

She came running in the office at exactly 8.30 am greeting Winston and went for a coffee first. She was just back and had her first sip when she noticed the envelope on her keyboard. As her name was written in block letters she couldn´t tell from whom it was. She was just about to open it when a uniformed officer came and told her that DSI Hillier wanted to see her at once. Looking at Winston who only shrugged she sighed and putting the envelope back on her desk she went wondering what she had done that the SI wanted to see her.

Winston went around the desk and looked at the envelope. Unfortunately it was sealed and Barbara hadn´t opened it until now, so he still couldn´t check from whom it was.

Tommy was still waiting and as it was nearly 9 am he went over to Winston and asked if Barbara haven´t arrive yet seeing that the envelope wasn´t opened.

Winston told him where she was and as he didn´t know why she had to see the SI too, Tommy went back to his office wondering was this all was about. He should know only five minutes later when Barbara dashed into his office without knocking: "Was that your work? What the hell does that mean?"

Tommy really didn´t know what she was talking about: "Good morning, Barbara. I don´t know why Hillier wanted to see you but perhaps you can enlighten me?"

Barbara let herself fall on the chair in front of the desk: "Hillier just told me that I am not to work over Christmas due to too many over hours! Is that your idea of thanking me? What shall I do at home the whole time have you thought about that when you made this arrangement? I am sure you wanted to do good but in fact it isn´t."

Tommy took the chance that she needed some air: "I haven´t talked to Hillier at all. Why should I? Also I would like it that you spend Christmas with me at Howenstowe…."

"Oh, that is it! I should be your excuse so your Mom doesn´t invite all young ladies of the right age to marry. But I am not your damn fill-in whenever you need one!" Barbara interrupted getting more and more annoyed.

Sensing that it wouldn´t do any good to continue this talk as long as she was in her angry mood Tommy put both hands up in a surrendering gesture: "Okay, why don´t you first go to your desk, drink a fresh coffee, calm down a bit and then we talk again?"

Without another word Barbara left the office slamming the door shut behind her. With a new cup of coffee she tried to calm down at her desk. Seeing her mood Winston had made a beeline out of the office hoping she would be back to normal when he came back.

After drinking the coffee her eyes fell on the envelope again. She had totally forgotten about. She looked around in the office but as all others were busy and Winston was not there at all she opened it:

Dear Barbara,

I just would like to thank you again for the time you took to nurse me this last weekend. I know that doesn´t belong to the job description but then we both know we are more than colleagues, we are really good friends.

And as such I would like to invite you to spend the last weekend before Christmas with me. I have to visit a concert in which my godson is singing and I would like it if you would join me. I would also like to invite you to Howenstowe over Christmas just as my guest without any hidden agenda just so you could enjoy the Cornish landscape but I know that you are going to work over Christmas.

So, I really hope you will accept my invitation and spend the weekend before Christmas with me. If you are please come to my office and I will tell you the details.

Yours,

Tommy

Feeling that she was blushing up to the colour of a tomato Barbara took the letter and went to the ladies. There she read it again feeling like a total idiot. She took another five to ten minutes to compose herself again and also thinking about if she should accept his over.

She would love to but it would also make it all harder to go back to normal after it but on the other hand she deserved a little Christmas present, didn´t she?

So she went out and looking in the mirror over the sink she put some cold water on her face and then went to see Tommy. This time she knocked and waited for him to call her in.

"I´m sorry Sir! As always I jumped to conclusions instead of listening first."

Tommy smiled warmly at her: "That´s okay, sergeant, it´s one of the things I really lo..ike about you."

Slow down Tommy, he told himself. That she is here doesn´t mean she is accepting your invitation. Being too brisk now could ruin everything.

Barbara noticed his little change in word thinking what it would mean but then she was here to tell him she would come with him and she shouldn´t read too much into it at all.

"I read your letter, Sir. It´s really nice of you to invite me and it would be an honour to go with you as long as you will not drag me to some foreign place where I don´t know how to behave."

That made Tommy laugh: "I´m delighted Barbara and don´t worry, you are going to need your passport but only to jump over the canal to Germany. As said my godson is a singer, a wonderful bass, and he has an engagement in a town in the middle of Germany. Until now I haven´t managed to go over and see him in any opera but now they are doing the "Messiah" from Händel on the last Saturday before Christmas and I am really delighted that you are going to come with me. We both deserve a bit of an early present, don´t you think?"

Smiling back Barbara answered: "Yes, sir, I think we do."

_**A/N: Thanks for the really nice reviews so far, I hope you like how it goes on. Regarding the Lewis/Hobson Christmas one, that´s already posted :o). And :Thanks Tess, you know why ;o).**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

On Friday the 19th December Tommy was waiting in Barbara´s living-room as she did some last minute packing. It was a bit after 1 pm and they would fly to Germany later this afternoon. While Barbara was swearing in the bedroom he looked around her living-room. She hadn´t any obvious Christmas decorations up only one bright yellow little star was shining in the window and to his total astonishment there were nearly blooming cherry branches in a vase on the table.

Somehow he had expect some kitschy decorations or nothing at all. He noticed that her flat was surprisingly tidy today.

"Okay, I´m ready, Sir!" Barbara came to the room with her backpack and already wearing her anorak.

"Good, off we go. I hope you have packed some warm clothes. The forecast said it should be quite cold over there. Oh and what are these?" Tommy asked curiously pointing at the cherry branches.

"Cherry branches," was Barbara´s answer when she opened the door.

"I know that! But why cherry branches in December?" Tommy said stepping out taking her backpack and went to his car.

When they were settled in the car and Tommy started the car Barbara told him:

"When we moved to the house in Acton, my parents, Terry and me it was the end of November. Our new neighbour came over to welcome us and when she heard my name was Barbara she told my mom about an old German tradition seeing she was or better is German. In Germany it´s tradition to cut cherry branches on the 4th December the feast of St. Barbara and put them in a vase. If they are blooming on Christmas Eve it should bring luck the coming year. It also should bring something blooming and green in the house in the dark time of the year.

From that year on our neighbour always brought us cherry branches on the 4th December. It´s somehow the only tradition I kept after Terry died and seeing that I visit Gerda, our old neighbour, 4 or 5 times each year since I sold the house I still get my Barbara branches each year!"

Tommy listened totally enchanted to learn something about his sergeant he didn´t know before. She really was a box of wonderful surprises for him.

"That´s a nice tradition," he answered quietly giving her a quick look before concentrating on the traffic again.

The rest of the trip they spend mostly in agreeable silence something both valued about the other that is was just okay to say nothing at all at some times.

As Tommy had arranged the flight it was business class and they could spend the waiting time in a private lounge. As she didn´t want to spoil the trip already on the way there Barbara held her tongue and didn´t objected at all. She was also quite tired as the last days had been stressful.

Tommy looked over to her seeing she had closed her eyes and was relaxing as good as possible. He was glad that she tried to relax at least and that she wasn´t objecting. He hoped he could show her this weekend what she meant to him and that perhaps if they managed to go on a step in their relationship as he hoped they would, perhaps he could convince her to come with him to Howenstowe after all seeing that she was not going to work as planned.

The flight was pleasant as was the ride in the taxi to the hotel. Tommy had chosen an exquisite one and had insisted on two rooms side by side. After having a little fresh up in their rooms they went down to the bar to have something to eat. As it was already quite late and Tommy noticed that Barbara was extremely tired they called it a day at 11 pm and went to their rooms.

"Good night, Barbara!" Tommy said when they reached her door debating with himself if he could give her a goodnight kiss or if better not.

"Good night, Sir!" Barbara answered and then surprised him by giving him a light quick kiss on his cheek before she entered her room and closed the door.

Tommy looked at the closed door and a little hope that perhaps she also felt more than friendship for him rose in him. Humming the "Hallelujah" from the "Messiah" he went to his room looking forward to the next day with pleasant anticipation.

_**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews so far, this one is just a short chapter but I hope I will finish this story tomorrow or latest on the 24th, Christmas eve the day you get your presents here in Germany.**_


	4. Chapter 4

After being terrified from her own boldness Barbara first took a nice long shower to calm down. Okay she kissed him goodnight but only on the cheek. It could be seen as a normal gesture between friends she hadn´t thrown herself at him, hadn´t she?!

So she would see what the next day would bring and luckily sleep came quite fast that night.

* * *

><p>In the morning they met at 9 am for breakfast and then went to the shops first as Tommy wanted to do a bit of Christmas shopping for his mother and Judith. Barbara enjoyed that more than she had thought and Tommy really valued her help when he wasn´t sure about a colour or shape. Somehow it was easy for Barbara to help him although she always thought she had no taste for such things but somehow it just worked.<p>

It was nearly 1 pm when they made it to the Christmas Market. It was one of the biggest in Germany and had the biggest tree as they called it, in fact it was made of a lot of trees, of exactly 1700 trees as Tommy told Barbara. She looked up at it and said: "It looks impressive but somehow I think I prefer one normal big tree… And perhaps we could get something to eat now?!"

Tommy laughed at that: "Okay, first something to eat, but you will see the tree will look much nicer later in the dark with the lights on. So what do you want? Something German? Than you should try the famous Bratwurst."

They looked around the stalls with food and in the end Barbara took another famous German dish: Currywurst and Chips while Tommy went for the plain Bratwurst.

As it was really cold they also enjoyed a Glühwein after eating and then strolled around the market looking at the stalls with handcrafted things and everything else you could buy. Barbara was most fascinated by the wood art from the Erzgebirge, lovely little wooden angels or other winter figures painted or in plain wood, they all looked so lovely. Then she let out a little cry when she saw the wooden incense smokers who looked like snowmen: "Oh look, Sir! These are so cute, I remember that Gerda had one and one of her grandchildren broke it a few years ago. I have to buy one for her." What do you think the snowman on skis looks really funny."

Seeing her delight while buying one for her old neighbour Tommy made a mental note to get one for Barbara as present too.

Soon it was time to go to the church where the concert took place at 5 pm. As Tommy´s godson knew they were coming he had reserved seats in the front row for them and also made sure they had a rug as it could be quite draughty in the church.

Tommy put the rug over their legs enjoying the fact that they had to sit quite close this way and then the concert began.

It was wonderful and they both were totally drawn by the music and the singers. Seeing Tommy´s godson Barbara was wondering that such a tall and slim guy could have such a wonderful deep and warm voice. She was totally mesmerized by the whole occasion especially the famous "Hallelujah" sent shivers down her spine and Tommy smiled every time he looked at her.

After the concert they had about half an hour before they would meet for dinner with Zack and as it was possible they went up the church tower.

There was a cold wind blowing and it also had started snowing a bit during the concert it was just wonderful up there.

The market and as Tommy had said the Christmas tree looked great with all its lights from above. The whole town looked decorated with lights. Barbara stood at the banister looking across the market place shivering a little bit but she couldn´t force herself to go down again.

Tommy went up behind her and put his arms on the banister on each side of her blocking the wind from her.

"Thanks for the wonderful trip, Sir! I really enjoy it, it all looks so beautiful you were right about the tree. And now with the snow it all looks like a yummy iced cake…"

"You always think about eating, don´t you?" Tommy couldn´t hide his amusement. "But you are right it looks great from here." As they were now more or less alone up the tower and the whole atmosphere between them was so easy going today Tommy couldn´t resist and buried his face in her hair kissing the top of her head.

Barbara first went totally still and then turned slowly between his arms facing him. He looked into the deep green of her eyes seeing his feelings reflected there. Tommy bend down and touched her lips softly with his. As she didn´t move back he deepened the kiss. Barbara´s arms came up around his neck and he took her in a gentle embrace without stopping the kiss.

In that moment a brass band on a lower floor of the tower started playing "Silent night".

When they both had to stop for air Barbara cuddled deeper into Tommy´s embrace and they both looked down at the city listening to the wonderful music which ended with the ringing of the bells.

"I think we have to go down now, Tommy," Barbara sighed not wanting this moment to end and for the first time it felt just right to use his name. Tommy felt the same and was more than surprised and delighted that she used his name and not her usual "Sir" but as happy as he was now he also wanted to see Zack.

So they went down with Tommy taking her hand to help her down the stairs. When they were at the bottom again he didn´t let go of her hand just to keep to touch her.

Zack was waiting for them at the entrance of the church. After Tommy had introduced them to each other they decided to drink another Glühwein to get warm again.

Tommy went to the stall to get it while Barbara and Zack were waiting at one of the poser tables around the stall.

"So, you´re Tommy´s working partner? That´s what at least he told me when he told me he wasn´t coming alone." Zack said with a smile to Barbara.

Barbara didn´t know how to answer that exactly after what had happened on the church tower and also the fact that Tommy had his arms around her shoulders all the way over here. "Hmm, yes, we work together for about 10 years now." was her not really smart answer.

Zack looked at her and couldn´t hide an amused smile: "It looked like a bit more than working partners to me when you two came down that tower. To be totally frank it also looked like more than just friends…"

Tommy came back with the Glühwein hearing this last sentence. He put one in front of everyone and also put his arm around Barbara´s shoulders again: "You´re right, Zack, but it´s all quite new for us. To be precise it just happened up the tower half an hour ago."

Zack looked from one to the other and shook his head: "That´s something I don´t believe! You two look so perfectly at ease with each other and like an item, it can´t be just half an hour."

Taking a sip and then smiling at Tommy and then at Zack Barbara put in: "I guess it´s somehow knowing each other and working together for years now. In our job you have to rely on your partner."

"And then it´s possible to realise that everything you ever wanted was just in front of you for years," Tommy went on cuddling Barbara a bit nearer.

Zack couldn´t remember seeing his godfather that happy at all. He remembered his first wife but with her he had never been as open and honest as he was now and he told them so.

After the Glühwein they went to a nice restaurant and while waiting for their dinner they exchanged stories from the theatre against some police stories. Although Zack was with them both Barbara and Tommy enjoyed the dinner.

When they parted Barbara promised Zack to make sure that Tommy and she would come over again for an opera soon. She was totally fascinated how lovely it had been with this young man and how much she learned about Tommy when he was in the company of people he liked.

On the way back to the hotel Tommy took her hand again and didn´t let go off it until they arrived at her room. They were both a bit nervous now how it would go on and if the other was still feeling the same so Barbara babbled along totally without any sense until Tommy took her arms and turned her to him. "Shut up," he said and then kissed her passionately.

When they heard the lift stopping on their floor they parted looking each other deep in the eyes. "I guess we better go in, your room or mine?" Tommy asked smiling.

"I guess mine as we are standing in front of it," Barbara answered and opened the door to let Tommy into her room and also completely in her life and heart.

* * *

><p>When she woke up the next morning she thought it had been a wonderful dream but then noticed that Tommy was lying behind her his arm around her waist breathing peacefully in her hair.<p>

It had been the most wonderful night of her life so far. She had never thought that someone would love her in such a passionate way or that she would be able to give the same back to someone.

Enjoying the sensation of this feeling she just shut her eyes again putting her hand over Tommy´s.

"Morning, love," he whispered in her ear. He felt more relaxed than he had in years although the night had been quite short. But it felt so perfect and right. "How about breakfast in bed before we have to go back to London?"

Barbara sighed: "That sounds wonderful. When do we have to leave?" Somehow she didn´t liked the thought of going back fearing that everything would be over then.

"We have the rooms until 11 am and the plane goes at 2 pm. So no time to rush seeing that it is just 8 am." And with that Tommy turned Barbara to face him….

* * *

><p>They arrived at Barbara´s flat at around 5 pm. Until now they had avoid to talk about how it would go on from here. Barbara knew that Tommy had to spend Christmas at Howenstowe but he hadn´t repeated his wish that she should join him.<p>

Tommy´s thoughts went in the same direction. Could he risk to ask her to join him at Howenstowe now? Or would she still object?

As he couldn´t stand the thought of leaving her at all he took the risk and turned in the car to look directly at her: "Barbara, I know I asked you before but seeing how things are between us now would you like to join me at Howenstowe over Christmas? It will only be a few people there. Mostly Mother, Judith and her new guy, Peter and I guess my aunt and one or two of mother´s friends. It would mean so much to me as I don´t want to part from you now. So please come with me?"

Looking in his wonderful dark brown eyes and seeing right to the bottom of his soul she saw that he really meant what he said and closing the distance between them to kiss him she said with a smile that lit up her whole face and made her incredibly beautiful to him: "Yes, Tommy, I will."

_**A/N. Thanks again for the reviews. There will be one more chapter tomorrow :).**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Okay here is the last chapter, I had planned to let this story end with chapter 4 but reading the reviews I thought there were to many loose ends and as I was quite good in time with my Christmas preparations so here is one more chapter which will hopefully answer all questions and also be a good end to this story.**_

_**I would also like to take the oppertunity to thank you all here for reading my scribbling and for the reviews, especially Cats070911, Hobsonfan, Tess 4 5, Jan Danek10 and Theamck for the always coming reviews, help, and encouragement to go on when I was struggeling. Getting to know you all was one of the best things that happen this year :).**_

_**A merry and peaceful Christmas to all of you and your loved ones and all the best especially health for the coming year for all of us. May the New Year also be filled with lots of new ideas for new stories to read and write.**_

* * *

><p>It was late at Christmas Day and Barbara was standing at a nice little spot in the garden of Howenstowe from where you could see the sea. She had discovered it two days before and now she just wanted a little time for herself.<p>

This last days had been like a dream and although she knew it was all real it still frightened her a bit being so damn happy.

After she had agreed to come with Tommy they had spent Sunday night at her flat with some Indian takeaway and talking about the great time they had. It had been as if it had been this way for years already having him there overnight.

As Tommy wanted to drive over to Howenstowe early on Tuesday morning the 23rd they had agreed to spend Monday to get everything arranged and packed so Tommy could collect her Monday evening.

* * *

><p>After he had left early on Monday morning Barbara packed her incense smoker and made a trip to Gerda. The old lady was so delighted to see her and when she got her present she was in tears: "Oh Kleines, this is so sweet of you. It looks quite like the one Debra broke two years ago. And that you remembered it while being on your trip. How was it by the way being over there? Did you like it?"<p>

"Oh yes, it was wonderful. Now I have seen a Christmas Market and the concert in the church was brilliant. Tommy´s godson is a wonderful singer."

"Tommy? Isn´t that the name of your boss?"

Barbara knew that she couldn´t hide anything from Gerda, it has been that way already when she was a kid.

"Yes, we are sort of together now, that´s why I accepted his invitation to his house in Cornwall. It´s all still quite new and I know I will embarrass him somehow as I don´t know how to behave but then he says it doesn´t matter and arghhh now I´m babbling again and I should be off to get some presents for his family and I guess I also need something decent to wear for the dinner on Christmas day."

Being used to Barbara´s thunder of words when she was a bit unsure of herself Gerda smiled: "Okay, if you like I can come with you if you need a second opinion, my son is going to collect me late this afternoon so there is enough time."

More than grateful Barbara took Gerda with her on the shopping tour. As she knew that Tommy had bought twin sets for Judith and his mother and also knew the colours she found matching scarfs for both of them. Regarding his brother Peter Tommy had told her that he had bought a book of his favourite crime series for him and knowing there was another new one she bought that totally happy that she had managed the presents for this three people already.

She also bought a bottle of whiskey for Judith´s boyfriend and 2 packs of exquisite chocolate just in case.

"Okay, now we have to find something for you to wear, Kleines," Gerda put in.

That was the part Barbara had been dragging all morning but now there was no way out. Luckily she had Gerda with her and during an hour they found the perfect dress: a simple dark green velvet dress with only a bit of silver stars on the bodice. It fitted perfectly and made her eyes greener if that was possible.

When Barbara came back from the dressing room Gerda handed her the bag with the dress: "Here, this is my Christmas present for you, Barbara and no complaining, I can be as stubborn as you."

That made Barbara smile when she answered: "Thank you, Gerda, that´s kind and it feels a bit like you are my fairy godmother."

"As long as you don´t make me sing "Bibbidi Bobbodi Boo" that´s okay," was the dry answer she got.

After lunch in a little tearoom Barbara brought Gerda back to her home. "Thanks Gerda, for coming with me and also for the dress, I can´t thank you enough."

Hugging Barbara Gerda smiled at her: "Do you know how lovely it is to see you happy again? And don´t mind what others say, you deserve to be happy, Kleines. Oh, and when you next come to visit please bring the reason of your happiness."

Hugging her back Barbara answered: "Will do." And then she went with all her shopping bags to start packing. On the way home she suddenly noticed that she didn´t had a present for Tommy at all. But then before the panic started she had an idea and sent a text to Zack. Thank God they had exchanged their mobile numbers and only a few minutes later she had what she needed and went to the next store and was ready half an hour later.

Feeling totally exhausted but also totally pleased with her shopping success she went home and was ready when Tommy came to collect her at 6 pm.

To her amazement he insisted on taking the cherry branches with them so that they could check if they would be blooming on Christmas Eve.

* * *

><p>And now she was standing in the garden of Howenstowe on Christmas Eve looking at the sea and the stars, there were more here than you could see in London, being grateful for the turn her life had taken.<p>

Tommy´s family had welcomed her with open arms and there was also no comment on the fact that Tommy and she shared his room.

They had spent Christmas Eve with games and Peter played all the old Christmas songs on the piano. Barbara surprised everyone with singing along with a lovely soprano. She had Dorothy in tears and Tommy smiling widely at her when they did the favourite song of Tommy and his mother: "In the Bleak Midwinter".

When they came to Tommy´s room late that night they saw that the cherry branches were standing at the window full-blown.

On the morning of Christmas day they went to the early mass and then exchanged the presents. Barbara had managed to get the right thing for everyone and she also got some nice things: an illustrated book of the Cornish coast from Dorothy, some nice pralines from Peter and a woollen sweater from Judith and her boyfriend.

She was totally delighted when Tommy gave her one of the incense smokers she had found so funny, a snowman on a sleigh. Now she knew why he had insisted on one special Glühwein stall on Saturday evening as the stall with the wooden figures had been directly beside it.

Seeing her present Tommy´s face had lit up like a Christmas-tree-candle. It was a framed picture of the two of them that Zack had taken at the Glühwein stall. The first picture of them together as a couple.

* * *

><p>Now after the official dinner party and making conversation with people she had never seen before and who were wondering who she was she had gone to the garden to get away from all this. At least remembering Tommy´s face when she came down in her dress she could be sure that she had choosen the right one she thought smiling to her self.<p>

Shivering in the cold night air she thought that it would have been a good idea to take the sweater she got when something warm came around her arms.

Tommy had come after her and seeing her shiver had put his jacket around her shoulders. Taking her in his arms from behind, they were just standing there for a few minutes watching the stars without saying anything.

"It´s lovely out here, Tommy." Barbara cuddled nearer into Tommy.

"I am glad you like it, love. I hope the dinner wasn´t too boring. I know it´s all a bit much all at once for you but you were wonderful tonight."

"You think so? I am not so sure, your aunt interrogated me like a DI. Now I know where you have it from. It´s in the family."

Tommy was more than happy that Barbara still took it with humour, it didn´t seem like she was terrified. He was really grateful that his mother and sister had been cautious with their comments until now.

Still watching the sky they both saw a shooting star. Feeling that this was a magical moment Tommy took all the courage he had and got to one knee in front of Barbara. She looked at him not knowing what exactly would come now: "Barbara Havers, I know it´s a bit early and I don´t know if you are willing to risk it already, but would you do me the honour of becoming my wife? Seeing that we have already lost so many years because we both didn´t dare to act on our feelings you would make the happiest man on earth."

Thinking about the wish she had just made when she saw the shooting star a few moments ago Barbara started to believe in miracles and bending down to kiss Tommy she said a simple but firm "yes".

_**A/N: one last note: "Kleines" is German for "Little one"**_


End file.
